The removal of glazing compound from the ledge of a window frame and refinishing the wood surfaces supporting the compound has always presented a problem. A further problem has been the removing of the glazier points so that new points and fresh compound can replace the old points and compound. The invention is directed to a fluted cutting bit for removal of the glazing compound and glazier points and refinishing the supporting wood surfaces of the frame which is driven by an electric motor at a speed of at least 20,000 r.p.m., after an indexed setting of the bit for operation with respect to the location and depth of the ledge of the window frame which is to be deglazed.